


Sexy Slytherin Shenanigans Of A Solstice Sort

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tricky Draco, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is the Winter Solstice and Harry and Ron are sharing a beer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sexy Slytherin Shenanigans Of A Solstice Sort

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge prompt: _Winter Solstice._
> 
> This small story is meant to be affectionate and no insult is intended to any sort of Solstice celebration.

It was the night of the Winter Solstice. Harry was drinking a Butterbeer in Ron’s kitchen. 

“And you don’t mind Draco spending half his day in the woods with Parkinson and Zabini?” Ron asked, taking a swallow of his drink. “All that pure-blood candle lighting and dancing around in stone circles? I’ll never understand it myself.”

Harry grinned. “It makes him happy, respecting the old ways. Besides, that three-orgasm sex ritual? Bloody _hell!_ If that’s what it takes to satisfy the Goddess, I’m here for it!”

Ron choked on his beer. “Harry, there’s no such thing! You’ve been had, matey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
